xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Mutants
The New Mutants is an upcoming superhero-horror film. It is slated to be released on April 3, 2020, and will be the thirteenth and final installment in the ''X-Men'' film series. Due to the acquisition of 21st Century Fox by The Walt Disney Company, The New Mutants will be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.X-Men Unlikely to Hit Marvel Cinematic Universe Until at Least 2021 | Hollywood Reporter This will also mark the final film in Fox's X-Men franchise. Synopsis 20th Century Fox in association with Marvel Entertainment presents The New Mutants, an original horror thriller set in an isolated hospital where a group of young mutants is being held for psychiatric monitoring. When strange occurrences begin to take place, both their new mutant abilities and their friendships will be tested as they battle to try and make it out alive.Description on YouTube Plot To be added Cast *Maisie Williams as Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Anya Taylor-Joy as Illyana Rasputin/MagikAnya Taylor-Joy, Maisie Williams cast in X-Men spinoff **Colbi Gannett as Young Illyana Rasputinhttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt4682266/fullcredits?ref_=tt_cl_sm#cast *Charlie Heaton as Sam Guthrie/Cannonball‘New Mutants’ To Star ‘Stranger Things’ Actor Charlie Heaton? *Alice Braga as Dr. Cecilia ReyesAlice Braga Joins 'New Mutants' as Rosario Dawson Exits (Exclusive) *Blu Hunt as Danielle Moonstar/MirageFox's 'New Mutants' Casts Newcomer Blu Hunt in Danielle Moonstar Role *Henry Zaga as Roberto da Costa/SunspotX-Men spin-off New Mutants has found its Sunspot *Antonio Banderas as UnknownINSIDE THE DRAMA SURROUNDING FOX’S “NEW MUTANTS,” INCLUDING A TOP SECRET NEW CAST MEMBER (EXCLUSIVE) Production At a Fox Blu-Ray press event in Beverly Hills in September 2009, Lauren Shuler Donner confirmed that there are plans for a film involving the New Mutants. However, she stressed that it has yet to be pitched to the studio. In May 2015, Deadline reports that Josh Boone was hired to direct and co-write, alongside Knate Gwaltney, a film adaptation of The New Mutants comic-book series.The Fault In Our Stars Director To Helm X-Men Spinoff Acting as a spin-off to the X-Men film series, the film will be written by Boone and Gwaltney, while Donner and Kinberg are attached to produce.Fox Mints ‘The New Mutants’ X-Men Spinoff; ‘The Fault In Our Stars’ Helmer Josh Boone To Direct In August 2015, Boone shared an image of the script which he was writing along with Gwaltney and was "not done yet."New Mutants' Director Shares Screenplay Progress of 'X-Men' Spinoff In October 2015, Boone had finished the script for the film with Knate Gwaltney, and tweeted that the first draft for the script is complete.New Mutants Film Script Finished Kinberg has stated that the film will be a Young Adult movie.New Mutants Will Be A Young Adult Movie In May 2016, Kinberg confirmed that the script included Professor X, and stated his hope for filming to start at the beginning of 2017.‘New Mutants’: Simon Kinberg Says Professor X Will Appear; Filming Could Begin Early 2017 3 months later, in August 2016, Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber, who had worked with Boone writing The Fault in Our Stars, were also working on the script for The New Mutants. The title team's roster had also expanded to include the character Warlock. Boone explained that he brought Neustadter and Weber onto the film to write a new draft of their script while he and Lee were busy on another project.'Fault in Our Stars' Writers Tackling 'X-Men' Spinoff 'New Mutants' (Exclusive)From All We Had to X-Men: Josh Boone, a Busy Man During the same month, it was reported that Scott Neustadter and Michael H. Weber would write the script with the films line up to include Danielle Moonstar, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Cannonball, Magik, and Warlock.Fault in Our Stars' Writers Tackling 'X-Men' Spinoff 'New Mutants' (Exclusive) In November 2016, Coming Soon.net reports that Demon Bear would be the main antagonist in the film, the site also reveal that 20th Century Fox is currently targeting a Spring 2018 release date, the film's tone is describing as a "Stephen King meets John Hughes-style horror movie" and that Nat Wolff is being eyed for the role of Cannonball.EXCLUSIVE: An Animatic from the New Mutants Movie Lands Online! Boone announced, on his Instagram page, that Pre-Production has began.https://www.instagram.com/p/BShc934DxXF/https://www.instagram.com/p/BSoGWvMFHOs/ The film had entered pre-production in Boston, Massachusetts by April 2017, in preparation for filming to begin in that city. Location scouting had been taking place, including at Medfield State Hospital, which was previously used as a filming location for Shutter Island.‘X-Men: The New Mutants’ set to begin filming in Boston Fox scheduled The New Mutants for an April 13, 2018 release. Several weeks later, the studio officially announced the casting of Taylor-Joy and Williams, and was "making serious efforts to find ethnically appropriate actors" for the cast, widely searching for a South American to play Sunspot and a Native American to play Moonstar. By then, Kinberg was producing the film with Karen Rosenfelt; McAvoy was no longer slated to appear in the film; and Wolff was no longer in the running to portray Cannonball.Anya Taylor-Joy, Maisie Williams Set to Star in 'X-Men' Spinoff 'New Mutants' (Exclusive)One X-Men Star Won't Be Part Of The New Mutants Movie After All In May 2017, it was reported that James McAvoy would not be reprising his role Professor X for the film. Even though his three-picture deal with 20th Century Fox was completed with the release of X-Men: Apocalypse, it has been expected that the studio will re-sign McAvoy so that he continue to portray Charles Xavier/Professor X -- one of the world's most powerful mutant telepaths -- in New Mutants and Dark Phoenix.James McAvoy's Charles Xavier Won't Appear In X-Men: New MutantsNew Mutants: James McAvoy Won’t Appear As Professor X At the end of the month, Henry Zaga was expected to be cast as Sunspot, and Rosario Dawson — who also portrays the Marvel character Claire Temple across the various Marvel Netflix television series — was in talks to join the film as Cecilia Reyes, a mentor to the title group.Rosario Dawson in Talks to Star in X-Men Spinoff 'New Mutants'Rosario Dawson in Talks to Star in X-Men Spinoff 'New Mutants' It was explained that McAvoy was no longer involved due to Professor X being written out of the script with further drafts, and Alexandra Shipp's Storm had likewise been written out of the film. Additionally, Boone confirmed that the film would be "a full-fledged horror movie set within the X-Men universe. There are no costumes. There are no supervillains. We’re trying to do something very, very different". He was particularly influenced by Bill Sienkiewicz' time as artist on the New Mutants comic, which he called, "a darker and more surreal and impressionistic X-Men series than we’d ever seen before".‘X-Men: The New Mutants’ Shifts from YA-Focus to “Full-Fledged Horror Movie” Boone had previously stated that he does not like horror films, except for "classic ones" such as The Exorcist, Rosemary's Baby, and The Shining, but was looking to "pioneer and champion doing prestige versions of horror films" based on his love for horror novels such as King's works. At the end of the month, Charlie Heaton was in talks to portray Cannonball.'Stranger Things' Star Charlie Heaton in Talks to Join 'X-Men' Spinoff 'New Mutants' (Exclusive) At the start of June 2017, Zaga, Dawson, and Heaton were confirmed to have been cast, and newcomer Blu Hunt was cast as Danielle Moonstar after an extensive and challenging international search that prioritized "ethnic authenticity".‘New Mutants’: Henry Zaga Set To Play Sunspot In ‘X-Men’ SpinoffFox's 'New Mutants' Casts Newcomer Blu Hunt in Danielle Moonstar Role (Exclusive) The character was believed to be central to the Demon Bear storyline that the film focuses on. At the end of the month, Dawson exited the film, and Alice Braga was cast as Reyes in her place. In early July 2017, ahead of the film’s spring 2018 release, the cast of New Mutants has arrived for filming in Boston. Stars Henry Zaga, Maisie Williams, and Charlie Heaton have been spotted in the Massachusetts capital with filming expected to start any day.New Mutants Cast Arrives in Boston for Filming Principal photography began on July 10, in Boston, under the working title Growing Pains.Production Begins on The New Mutants Movie Today!X-Men: New Mutants Working Title Revealed On September 13, the official logo for the film, courtesy of director Josh Boone, released as a blood-splattered and bear-mauled image, teasing the horror elements that will be on display in The New Mutants.Bloody New Mutants Logo Teases First X-Men Horror Movie Peter Deming served as cinematographer for the film, with shooting ending on September 16.https://www.instagram.com/p/BZFU0SsjKZO/ After filming wrapped on New Mutants, Fox chairman and CEO Stacey Snider compared the setting of the film to a "Breakfast Club detention/''Cuckoo’s Nest'' institutional setting", and described the film as "a haunted-house movie with a bunch of hormonal teenagers. We haven’t seen it as a superhero movie whose genre is more like The Shining.Fox’s Stacey Snider Gets Candid About Netflix, Diversity and the Future of Wolverine On October 2017, Boone said that A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors was also an influence on the film. He confirmed that it is set in modern day; clarified that Warlock was not in the film, but could appear in a sequel; and said that the Demon Bear would not be the main antagonist of the film, just that "it's very much inspired by that run on the comics."NEW MUTANTS DIRECTOR ON WHY HE'S MAKING AN X-MEN HORROR FILM On January 11, 2018, The New Mutants was pushed back to February 22, 2019, 10 months from its original release date: April 13, 2018. Insiders say one reason for the change is for the studio to avoid having an overlap with X-Men movies in certain overseas marketplaces, where The New Mutants and Deadpool 2 would have been in theaters at the same time. In February 2018, it was reported that The New Mutants was undergoing reshoots to insert a new character before release Will Disney Disrupt Fox's X-Men Movie Mega-Plans?. On March 27, 2018, the film was pushed back yet again from its previously scheduled release date of February 22, 2019 to August 2, 2019. According to sources from Collider, Fox ordered reshoots to make The New Mutants scarier in tone, even going so far as to add a new character. While test screenings were reported to go well, and director Josh Boone was satisfied with his cut of the film, Fox felt that it was not "scary enough" and wanted The New Mutants to stand out tonally in a similar vein to Deadpool and Logan. As a result, it was reported that 50% of the film is undergoing reshoots, and one or two characters are being added in major roles than just cameos. Additionally, Josh Boone is said to be having creative differences with Fox over the reshoots. X-Men: Dark Phoenix and New Mutants Release Date Delays Explained Josh Boone has stated that his original cut of the film would be released in theaters, as the planned reshoots never occurred. He also announced that a new trailer would be arriving on January 6, 2020.The New Mutants Will Be Released in Its Original Form | Collider Videos The New Mutants Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX The New Mutants Official Trailer 20th Century FOX References External Links *The New Mutants official website pl:Nowi mutanci Category:Movies Category:The New Mutants Category:Cameo